Loudspeakers can be considered as including at least two primary components: a transducer that converts electrical signals into mechanical motion, and an enclosure designed to convert mechanical motion into radiated sound. While some enclosures are sealed, another enclosure design includes a port that allows air to pass between the interior and exterior of the enclosure. By incorporating a port, smaller enclosures can be produced that are efficient (in terms of the sound radiated for a given electrical power input), and more sensitive (in terms of the sound radiated for a given electrical signal input) relative to sealed enclosures.